Into Her Mind
by Fire Bender
Summary: Korra sat up on her bed, wiped her face, and hugged her knees. "I just want to be normal. I don't deserve to be the Avatar." Korra's thoughts may be her worst enemy.


**Another little short story. Mainly about Korra, but there is some hinted Makorra and Masami. Set after the events of "The Aftermath". Enjoy!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra. I do own this story, since I wrote it.**

It killed Korra to say it, but it felt morally wrong to be selfish; especially at a time like this. The words that she said still left her in disbelief. _She's going to need you_, Korra thought, _But I need you too Mako_. She tried to look away, but as the airship flew through the Republic City night sky, Korra couldn't help but notice an unusual gleam shining on Mako and Asami. She buried her flawless face into his chest as he wrapped his long arms around her. _Why can't that be me…I wish it were_. Korra long yearned for his embrace.

The airship had landed on Air Temple Island late that night. Everyone was still distraught of the betrayal of Hiroshi Sato. The door opened and a ramp extended onto the island. Bolin was first to descend from the airship, with Pabu nestled onto his shoulder. Mako followed, escorting Asami. As the two walked off, Korra could hear Asami sobbing. _I feel so bad for her, her only family had basically betrayed her, and here I thought she was one of the bad guys…good job Korra_.

Tenzin had approached the young Avatar, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "At least your friends are alright Korra." He said calmly. "Yeah I know, but what about the metalbenders?" Korra asked warily. She voice resonated with defeat. Her victories against Amon were nonexistent, and the feeling of failure filled her soul. Lin Beifong limped over to the two of them, "You let me take care of that, Avatar. Your focus now is finishing your training with Tenzin." Korra nodded firmly. Chief Beifong continued, "If Tenzin permits it, I could even teach you metalbending, it could be a great help to you in this war." Korra gasped in excitement and looked over to Tenzin. "If Lin is offering, it would be foolish to say no. She is the best there is." Korra jumped for joy and graciously hugged Tenzin and Lin Beifong. She ran off the airship straight to her room.

_This is going to be great! I'll learn metalbending and maybe I'll finally master airbending! Maybe there is hope!_ Her sprinting had slowed to a jogging pace, then to a walk, then to a complete halt. Her sense of jubilee had vanished. She saw them. They were sitting on the steps to the temple, his arm around her shoulder with her head gently placed on his chest.

Korra was frozen a few yards away. She could see them, but they were too focused on one another to pay any attention to the Avatar._ You've got to be kidding me…do I really have to see this now? Aren't I allowed some peace and happiness for one second_? She took a deep breath, and mustered up the courage to approach them. She had no choice; there was no other way to her room. She slowly walked over to them, and faintly smiled, even though her heart had sunk deep into her stomach.

"How are doing Asami?" Korra asked kindly. She made no eye contact with Mako, she avoided him completely; it was for her own well-being. Asami looked up at her, tears running down her face, "I'm alright Korra thanks. Thank you for allowing me to stay on the island with you and the family. It really means a lot to me, especially with everything that happened today." Korra looked at her face, _even when she's crying she's pretty. That's just ridiculous!_ "It's no problem Asami! My friends are always welcome here, especially when they're in need." Korra smiled at the broken teen, watching Asami weakly smile. "I'm going to bed now, so I'll see you two in the morning." Korra started to walk away when she head Mako speak, "Thanks Korra." His honest voice made her smile, but she didn't look at him. She kept walking away.

He watched her sculpted figure disappear into the shadows. He wondered why she didn't make any sort of eye contact with him. Korra had been easy to read, she was obviously defeated. Korra slowly walked to her room, closed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. She lay on her back, one arm hanging off the bed, the other behind her head. She just stared up at her ceiling, thinking.

_Why does it bother me so much? I mean…we're still friends, right? He was so quick to shoot me down though. It makes sense though; it was something hard to believe. That Asami's esteemed industrious father worked with the Equalists. But I've known him for weeks; shouldn't he have some trust in me? I'm Korra, the Avatar! I mean come on; you have to be pretty wonky in the head to doubt me._ She giggled. _My persistence almost cost me his friendship. I really like this kid; I kissed him for spirits' sake. He probably hasn't told her about that, and right now that's a REALLY bad idea. He would've dropped me as a friend, for her…Look what you've gotten yourself into Korra. _"Stupid Southern Water Tribe compound and their stupid White Lotus," she muttered under her breath.

Korra turned onto her side and faced the wall. _At least they're okay. I don't know what I'd do if they weren't. They're my friends, my best friends. But Mako, I want him to be more than that though. Who am I kidding; the way he looks at her…he'll never look at me that way._ Tears began to slowly drip down Korra's face. Being locked up in the South Pole for seventeen years had made her so vulnerable. She had been locked away from the real world. She had no friendships with people her age, romantic relationships were completely foreign to her, and she had very poor emotional control. _I know she needs him, but who is there for me when I need someone. I feel so alone, even though I have all these people caring for me, why do I still feel this way? _

Korra sat up on her bed, wiped her face, and hugged her knees. _I just want to be normal. I don't deserve to be the Avatar._ She sat up, somewhat scared, when she heard knocking at her door. She slowly walked over, opened it and saw Mako standing in her doorway. "Can I-can I come in?" he asked slowly. Her face was expressionless, though she felt her cheeks warming just by the sight of him. She nodded, and he strolled in uneasily. The two sat on her bed. _What is he doing here?_ She looked at her hands resting on her knees, sitting motionless.

"I never got to apologize to you Korra." He said. Her head shot up slightly in astonishment. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly. "You were right this whole time, and I was so quick to doubt you."

"It's okay Mako; I rushed into things and made assumptions." "You were right though, and I was a jerk to you, and you don't deserve that Korra." She looked into his eyes and could tell that he genuinely felt bad. "Can you forgive me Korra?" Korra smiled and nodded.

He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised, and didn't move a muscle. Her arms just hung there. _So this is what his hugs feel like. This is nice._ He released her and sat back. "Where is Asami?" Korra questioned while her cheeks became red with embarrassment.

"She's asleep, she cried herself to sleep," he answered. _I know how that feels…_ "Are you mad at me?" he muttered. Korra sharply looked at him, _kind of_, "no Mako, I'm not mad at you, why would you think that?" "You wouldn't look at me a few minutes ago. You just looked at Asami." _Oh, so you did notice that_.

"Oh…well…um…" Korra was at a loss for words. Mako cleared his throat, "You know what, it's okay; you don't have to explain yourself at all. If I were you, I'd be mad at me too." She giggled. He placed his hands on his knees, and continued to say, "I guess I'll head off to bed then…you need your rest Korra." She looked to him and smiled, "Thanks Mako." "If you need anything, ever, and I mean it, please don't be afraid to ask. I'm here for you Korra. Always." He walked out of her room and shut the door.

She lay back down on her bed, smiling. _He does care about me. I must say, for a jerk, he really knows how to make me smile. _Her eyes gently close, and she begins to dream of a new tomorrow, where she learns how to airbend and metalbend, Republic City is at peace, and she has a boy holding her tightly. _Soon_.

**It's similar to my other story **_**Through Eyes Wide Open**_**, but I still hope you enjoy it and review. =) **

**-Fire Bender. **


End file.
